What You Leave Behind
The Federation Alliance launches its final assault against the Dominion; Kira, Garak and Damar launch an attack against Dominion Headquarters; Winn and Dukat travel to the Fire Caves to release the Pah-wraith and the crew of Deep Space 9 prepare for great changes to their lives. Summary ;From the bookjacket: :A powerful novel in the classic tradition of "All Good Things...". :Seven years ago, Benjamin Sisko took command of an alien space station newly christened Deep Space Nine. There he met Kira Nerys, Odo, Miles O'Brien, Quark, Worf, Julian Bashir, and many others who would touch his life deeply. He also found a new and troubling destiny as the long-awaited Emissary to the mysterious wormhole entities known as the Prophets. :Now, after years of triumph and tragedy, and a cataclysmic war that rocked the entire Alpha Quadrant, Captain Sisko and his valiant crew face their final challenge. No one is safe, nothing is certain, and not even the Prophets can predict the ultimate fate of Deep Space Nine! Characters Main * Benjamin Sisko (Avery Brooks) * Kira Nerys (Nana Visitor) * Odo (Rene Auberjonois) * Worf (Michael Dorn) * Julian Bashir (Alexander Siddig) * Miles O'Brien (Colm Meaney) * Quark (Armin Shimerman) * Ezri Dax (Nicole de Boer) * Jake Sisko (Cirroc Lofton) Recurring * Nog (Aron Eisenberg) * Elim Garak (Andrew J. Robinson) * Skrain Dukat/Anjohl Tennan (Marc Alaimo) * Martok (J. G. Hertzler) * Winn Adami (Louise Fletcher) * Corat Damar (Casey Biggs) * Weyoun (Jeffrey Combs) * Female Changeling (Salome Jens) * Kasidy Yates (Penny Johnson) * William Ross (Barry Jenner) * Vic Fontaine (James Darren) * Sarah Sisko (Deborah Lacey) * Keiko O'Brien (Rosalind Chao) * Molly O'Brien (Hana Hatae) * Mila (Julianna McCarthy) * Morn (Mark Allen Shepherd) * Kirayoshi O'Brien * Pran (Max Omega) Other * Broca (Mel Johnson, Jr.) * Ekoor (Greg Ellis) * Ginger (Cyndi Pass) *Reese * Tholun Novelization only * Bremerton * Lar Flashback * Rom (Max Grodénchik) * Gowron, son of M'Rel (Robert O'Reilly) * Ke Hovath (Lawrence Monoson) Referenced * Jadzia Dax * Dax (symbiont) * Curzon Dax * Rebecca Jae Sisko * Ungtae * Douglas MacArthur * Horatio Nelson * Leonidas * Bandee * Achilles *William B. Travis References Starships * [[USS Akagi (NCC-62158)|USS Akagi]] * Baraka (montage) * [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]] * ''D'ridthau'' * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (montage) * [[USS Farragut (NCC-14221)|USS Farragut]] * [[USS Nelson (NCC-74718)|USS Nelson]] * [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] (montage) Referenced: [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant (I)]] Starship classes * Akira class * Breen warship * D7 class (LCARS graphic) * Danube class * ''D'deridex''-class warbird * ''Defiant''-class * ''Excelsior''-class * Federation fighter * ''Galaxy''-class * ''Galor''-class * ''Hideki''-class * ''Intrepid'' class (LCARS graphic) * Jem'Hadar fighter * Jem'Hadar battle cruiser * Jem'Hadar battleship * ''K't'inga''-class * Klingon Bird-of-Prey * ''Miranda''-class * ''Nebula''-class * ''Negh'Var'' class (LCARS graphic) * ''Olympic'' class (LCARS graphic) * Romulan Bird-of-Prey * ''Saber''-class * ''Sovereign'' class (LCARS graphic) * ''Vor'cha''-class Locations Featured * Deep Space 9 ** Operations center ** Promenade ** Station commander's office ** Quark's ** Vic's lounge ** Wardroom * Cardassia ** Cardassia City *** Dominion Headquarters * Bajor ** Ashalla ** Fire Caves * Founders' homeworld ** Great Link * Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple Referenced * Andor * Gamma Quadrant * Qo'noS * Kendra Province * Lakarian City * Earth ** Las Vegas *** Sands Hotel ** Paris ** Rio de Janeiro ** New Orleans ** Minsk ** Normandy ** San Francisco ** San Francisco Bay ** Golden Gate Bridge ** Golden Gate Park ** Big Sur ** Monterey ** Texas * Devona IV *Eminiar VII * Pollux IV * Romulus * Rigel VII * Risa * Stratos Species * Bajoran * Breen * Cardassian * Changeling/Founder * Evoran * Jem'Hadar * Human * Klingon * Lurian * Pah-wraith * Prophets *Redrat * Romulan * Tribble (montage) * Trill * Vorta Referenced: Gutfish | Targ States and Organisations * Bajoran Militia * Breen Confederacy * Cardassian Guard * Cardassian Liberation Front * Cardassian Union * Dominion * Federation Alliance * Klingon Empire * Romulan Star Empire * Starfleet * Starfleet Command * Promenade Merchants' Association *United Federation of Planets Referenced: Niners | Starfleet Academy | Obsidian Order | Section 31 | United Earth Starfleet Technology *Concussion grenade *Impulse manifold *Orbital weapon platform *PADD *Palm beacon *Phaser *Phaser bank *Phaser rifle *Quantum torpedo *Self-sealing stembolt *Stochastic field emitter Other *2309 *Alamo *Assault fleet *Bajoran language *Bajoran prophecy *Bajoran religion *Barbie *Baseball *Baseball (object) *Bat'leth *Battle of Cardassia *Battle of Normandy *Battle of Thermopylae *Battle of Trafalgar *Beatnik *Bloodwine *Bongo *Book of the Kosst Amojan *Breen language *Clone *Cloning *Commodore *Communications blackout *Dominion War *Dominion War Accords *Evasive maneuvers *Go-go boots *Emissary of the Prophets *Emissary of the Pah-wraiths *Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire *Flagship *Genocide *High Centurion *Hologram *Kai *Klapri dripping *Klingonese *Kosst Amojan *Latinum *Morphogenic virus *Neutronium *Occupation of Bajor *Operation Final Assault *Racquetball *Restoration of Bajor *Rodent *Sickbay *Sisko's house *Tea *Tongo *Tarkalean tea *War crime *World War II *Yeoman Information *The early cover (pictured) of the novelization of this episode had the episode's name as simply "Final Episode". The image of Worf also differs from the final cover. The episode's writers are also not printed on the cover. *Ira Steven Behr and David Weddle are among the production staff who play holograms in the scene set at Vic's. *IDW Publishing editor Dan Taylor has said that in the future he would like to set a new DS9 comic after the events of this episode. Related stories *The saga of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine continues in the DS9 relaunch. *The Tales of the Dominion War short story "Requital" takes place during the events of this episode. *The epilogue of the Prophecy and Change short story "Face Value" ends at the moment of Damar's death in this episode. *Worf's time as Ambassador to the Klingon Empire would last until 2379 and be chronicled in novels such as the , the Star Trek: Klingon Empire novels and the and the . *The aftermath of the destruction of several of Cardassia's cities by the Dominion would be shown in Andrew J. Robinson's . Images Image:Dominion delegation.jpg|The Dominion delegation Image:Dominion War Accords.jpg|The Dominion War accords Image:Fire Caves Pahwraiths.JPG|The Pah-wraith are freed Image:Dukat Pahwraith.jpg|Dukat is inhabited by the Pah-wraith Image:Siskos house WYLB.jpg|Sisko's house Image:Vics lounge WYLB.jpg|Vic's lounge Connections * * * | voyages1=DS9| adbefore1=Face Value | adafter1=The Left Hand of Destiny | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2375| date1=November 2375 | prevdate1=Relativity| nextdate1=Double or Nothing| }} Category:Episodes Category:DS9 episodes Category:Books Category:DS9 Novelizations